


The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife [Podfic]

by greeniron, LinguisticJubilee



Series: The Cephalopod Who Loved Me [Podfic] [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguisticJubilee/pseuds/LinguisticJubilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Natasha. Why is there anime tentacle porn glued to the inside of my bow case?”</p>
<p>“It’s hentai, Clint. Not anime. And you know exactly why.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/963825) by [LinguisticJubilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguisticJubilee/pseuds/LinguisticJubilee). 



 

[Mp3](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Cephalapod/Dream%20of%20the%20Fishermans%20wife.mp3)  (Length: 31:25 minutes)

[Audiobook of the complete series](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Cephalapod/The%20Cephalopod%20Who%20Loved%20Me.m4b)


End file.
